


Crush(ed)

by KashioYui



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward, Ficlet, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Please excuse if it's shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KashioYui/pseuds/KashioYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, really short one-shot just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush(ed)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this like a few years ago but only uploading it now because I had just gotten an ao3 acc yesterday (after much procrastination). Kinda awkward to look at but I'm too lazy to edit it so here it is. Beware of the abundance of dialogues.

“Ice blended shakes are like the best drink ever!”

Ivan is at Alfred’s, making the said drink because someone really wanted to try a hamburger flavoured ice blende shake and wouldn’t stop pestering his boyfriend until he got what he wanted. The other, being a good boyfriend, wanted to be there in case someone threw up because of a really weird drink.

“You know, I heard someone said you had a crush on me.” Ivan casually mentioned while filling the blender with hamburger components.

“Well, it’s your fault you didn’t want your relationship with your hero public.”

“That’s because of Natasha and you know that.” Ivan sighed and tossed a few ice cubes in.

“Yeah, she’s creepy.” The thought of Natasha stalking Ivan everywhere was unnerving, even to Alfred.

“Then would you want to crush me?”

“Well because—Wait, crush you?” Alfred had confusion written on his face.

“I’d like to see you try though, kolkolkol---” The dark aura around Ivan combined with the sound of ice crunching in the blender was really unsettling. Not that Alfred noticed anything weird though.

“Eh, you got it wrong. Having a crush means liking someone without them knowing.” 

With the explanation, Ivan instantly understood why people had made that assumption. He should probably work more on these double-meaning English words.

“Now that you mention it, it’s kinda like a hero having lots of fans! Cool, don’t you think?”

“I see. I’m sorry I misunderstood you.”

“Nah it’s cool.” Alfred waved it off as he added some fries into the blender.

“Speaking of which, do you have a crush on anyone except me?”

“Hmm… what if I do?” Alfred countered cheekily.

Ivan’s pondered for a moment before picking up a stray ice cube on the kitchen counter. He placed it on his palm and grinned towards Alfred.

“Then I hope they’ll be like this cube of ice.”

“Melting in your hands? Not cool man.” Alfred laughed at the ridiculous comparison.

Ivan smiled and with an instant, the cube is reduced to bits and pieces. Alfred jolted as a flake came in contact with his cheek. 

“A crushed crush. It’s got a nice ring to it, da?”

“T-Then it’s lucky I don’t have any of those, haha…” Maybe I’ll stop drinking ice blended shakes for a while, Alfred thought as he smiled forcefully.


End file.
